Illusion
by TheFunkyDurian
Summary: It was the night of Christmas eve, and a promise was hovering about in the air...HHR


**A/N: In the spirit of Christmas...I present:**

**I L L U S I O N**

---------------------------------

The cool, winter breeze danced through the street with so much grace. The moon smiled at the world as it illuminated the crystal snow on the pine trees that seemed to twinkle and wink in delight. It was Christmas Eve and everything seemed to be merry.

Periwinkle Blue gowns glittered and crystal glass shoes clacked as it glided through the big, mahogany gates of the Great Hall. It's grand display seemed to leave all those arriving in awe. The night sky hovered above them, revealing a constellation of stars winking back at them. Snow mystically fell from above, crystallizing the cold floors they were stepping on. A bright colored chandelier hung above them and a Christmas tree, decorated with multiple ornaments lay just below it. The aisle was bordered with snow-kissed plants that bowed as a person passed by. A single glass rose lay just at the center of all the multiple tables as a centerpiece.

Hermione stared at the glass rose in front of her, looking back at the door every once in a while. It was the annual Hogwarts Alumni Christmas Ball and everyone that entered seemed to have their husbands or wives by their sides. Hermione looked down at her lap, staring at the fine, red material of her gown. She had her hair up in a bun, having a few of her curls fall down on her face. She glanced at the diamond encrusted bracelet her husband had given her, that lay just above the silk red gloves she had on. She looked back at the door once more as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Is he here yet?" Hermione's head shot up, finding Ginerva Weasley smiling weakly back at her. She had Draco Malfoy by her side, who seemed just as concerned as his wife was.

"N-no...he's not here yet." Hermione said sadly as more of her curls fell on her face.

"Didnt he promise this time?" Draco asked as he and Ginny sat down in front of the dispirited woman.

"He did...he did for the 10th time." She said as her mascara stained her face. Ginny looked at her husband for help, who seemed to be as helpless as well.

"Hermione...why dont you dance with Draco and Me? Im sure it will take your mind off things." She said as she offered a hand. Hermione just shook her head slowly as her black mascara made round smudges on her once elegant dress.

"Okay...just let us now if you need anything." Draco said as he and his wife stood up and went onto the dance floor. Hermione stared at the dancing figures before her. The orchestra seemed to be so lively that night; Everyone seemed to be...her as an exception. She had vertical smudges on her face and her hair-that once looked beautiful, is now a mess. Hermione quickly wiped off the tears, noticing her former mentor Minerva McGonagall approaching her table.

"My, Hermione! What's with the sad face?" She asked as she sat down beside her. Hermione let out a fake smile and sighed. Minerva, just realizing the reason, smiled weakly.

"Come on dear. He said he'll be here. Trust him."

"I do, Professor...with all my heart-It just saddens me to think that he might not come, knowing that he'll favor his job more than me." Hermione said as a few tears strolled down her cheek.

"Dont worry dear. You know how important his job is-I know you do. Try to understand him."

"I've been doing that for the past few months, Professor. Im trying as hard as I can. I wake up in the morning, finding an empty spot beside me. I eat breakfast, lunch and dinner alone. On a few occasions, Ronald and Luna would come and visit but that's it. I go to bed at night, worried on what's happening to him at that very moment. And then I wake up again, regretting that I even let him push through with his career." Hermione said tearfully. Minerva pulled her into a hug as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"Hush hush now dear...he will come soon." She whispered into her ear. Hermione felt a cold chill run down her spine suddenly. The hair at the back of her neck raised as she released from the hug.

"I-is there something wrong, Hermione?" Minerva asked as she stared at Hermione, who seemed to have a confused look planted on her face.

"I-im tired...I think I'll just head home." She said sadly as she stood up and got her purse.

"But-wont you wait for-"

"Im done waiting, professor. I just want to go home." Hermione said as she walked briskly out the door, her high-heeled shoes making small tapping noises on the floor. With one swift pull on the humungous mahogany doors, Hermione was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Hermione slammed her bedroom door as she lay down, sobbing on her bed- the bed she lies down on every night all by herself. The exact same bed she used to share with her husband when he wasn't still occupied with work. Hermione sobbed harder as she remembered waking up beside him, seeing him smile back at her. She missed those long nights of cuddling right beside him, both of them reading a book on their bed. She missed those small kisses he planted down her neck as she cooked their meal. She missed his strong, protective hugs and the way he would intertwine his fingers with hers.

Hermione burst into hysterical sobs as she remembered how they used to put up the Christmas tree together, and the way he would goof around while he put up the Christmas lights. She looked out her icy window, finding her neighbor's house beaming with so much light. She looked at hers, so dull and plain..._Just like me_, she thought. She had looked down on her expensive gown, reminding her on how much she wasted, time and money wise, just for that dress to be used tonight...used tonight WITH her husband. She had imagined him looking at her in awe and twirling her gracefully around the dance floor. She imagined him slow dancing with her by the center, Ronald making funny, unnecessary remarks on how much of a 'tiger' her husband was and they'd all laugh. And finally, by the end of the night, as he dips her down while dancing-he would stare into her eyes and lean in for a passionate kiss that would make her melt.

Crookshanks purred as he positioned himself beside her. Hermione didnt mind him as her sobs suddenly started to fade. Crookshanks hopped out of the bed and switched on the radio, which was letting out static.

"Not n-now C-crooksh-shanks..." Hermione said shakily from her crying. Crookshanks moved his paw on the panels, finally diminishing the static. A frantic reporter was speaking. Loud cries and screams could be heard in the background.

"lower it down Crookshanks...im not in the mood..." She said tiredly as she wiped the tears off her face. Crookshanks raised the volume, letting the reporter speak.

_...a shock indeed for all villagers! Flight 261 from Australia had just crashed into the rainforest here in London. About 50 ambulances and hundreds of rescuers are now approaching the wrecked plane, checking for any survivors. The fire had died down an hour ago, and as you can hear, rescuers have yet found no survivors in the plane._

Crookshanks was tapping Hermione urgently as she slept soundly on her bed, still wearing her red dress.

..._a tape recorder was recovered by one of the seats here in the plane. In a minute, we would play what it says...but for now, we go back to Cynthia for the evening news..._

Crookshanks meowed louder, but Hermione didnt budge. Giving up, he lay down beside her, snuggling up against her feet and decided to sleep. Hermione's chest raised and fell as she slept peacefully on the bed. Her mascara stained face seemed in solitude as she hugged the unoccupied pillow beside her.

_...now, we are about to play the tape recording found inside the plane earlier. The staff has listened to it, saying it is from a man named Harry Potter. To the wife of this man, we hope you are still awake as you listen to this._

_Hermione...Hermione, if you can hear me-this means that im gone. As you can hear, people are screaming at the background. I wanted to spend my last minutes on earth with you, although Fate thought otherwise. _

_Hermione Granger Potter...I love you with all my heart. I told you i'd come...but this is how close I can get. I love you dear. Dont ever think that i've forgotten about you. You dont know, but every minute I spend with my co-workers is hell...hell because im not with you. I just hope that you'd forgive me for all those promises I did not fulfill. I'll miss you, dear. But do not ever think that im leaving you...no. Dont ever think that. Because the truth is...I'll always be with you. I'll be with you as you sleep on our comfortable bed..I'll be with you every Christmas as you put on those christmas lights with our dear cat Crookshanks. _

_I'll be there for you, Hermione. No matter what. I'll be with you and that little baby in your womb..always. _

_And as I near the end of this message...I just want to say for the very last time..._

_I love you. Merry Christmas, dear._

_...our condolences to Mrs. Hermione Potter. Back to you Cynthia..._

The radio let out static once more as a mist past through it. As it lay down beside Hermione, she sighed as she smiled in her sleep.

"Sleep well Hermione...Merry Christmas."


End file.
